Guardian of the Beetle
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: A chance meeting between 8 year old Masao and Fu sets both on a path to become friends and perhaps something more. Pairing FuxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Guardian of the Beetle**

 **Chapter 1**

A six year old boy with short brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a t-shirt and pants ran through the forest of the village Takigakure absently mindedly swinging around a tanto that he found at an abandoned ninja training ground. He continued walking until he found a very tall tree, with a smirk on his little face he started chopping at it with his sword.

"Hey stop trying to chop down my tree house!" a voice shouted from the tree tops above. The boy looked up to a girl his age with tanned skin with orange eyes and short green hair. The oddest thing about the girl's appearance was that she had a pair of wings on her back.

The boy frowned, "There is no way you have a tree house all the way up there."

The girl mirrored the boys frown, "I do to have a tree house up here. Just climb up and see for yourself."

The boy nodded and started to climb the tree with his hands only to fall to the ground a few moments later. Above him he heard the girl giggle, and the boy took a deep breath and focused his charka into his feet like he saw the older ninja do. A moment later the boy was climbing up the tree by his feet. A few seconds later he reached the tree branch that the girl was standing on.

"Okay that was pretty cool." The girl admitted. "My name is Fu." The girl said

"Masao" The boy replied. "Now where is this tree house?" He asked

Fu smiled as Masao followed the girl. The kids soon came upon a small wooden hut the size of an apartment. As they headed inside Masao saw that tree house was split into three rooms. A kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom farther in the house.

"Wow, this place is cool." Masao said

"Yeah Shibuki set this up for me. Do you want to play tag?" She asked. The moment Masao nodded Fu tapped him on the shoulder and ran out of the door shouting, "YOUR IT!" The soon followed.

It was late at night that the two returned to the treehouse very hungry. After a quick dinner Fu asked her new friend an important question.

"Shouldn't you be getting home to your mom and dad?" She asked

Suddenly the happy mood went became somber as Masao replied, "I don't have a mom or dad."

"Oh" was the only response the girl had before she smiled once again, "That's okay you can stay here with me." Masao returned the smile, as Fu yawned, "Well I'm going to bed, and you sleep on the couch okay?" Masao nodded as the girl went to her room.

That night Masao awoke as the smell of sake entered his noise as a voice shouted

"DIE DEMON!" As a sword came down to kill the young boy, only for him to roll off the couch.

The next few moments where chaotic as Masao ran from the crazy sword wielding ninja. But then Fu's door opened to reveal the girl. This caused the ninja to be distracted for only a second, but in that second Masao kicked the ninja in the knee, and Fuu sent a blade of orange wind at the ninja sending him crashing through the door and off the tree to the ground. Both kids ran toward out the door and saw the body on the forest floor.

"Is he…?" Fu asked.

Before Masao could answer both children felt a shift in the air and then they both knew darkness. The ninja of Takigakure carried both children under his arms as he entered Shibuki's office.

"What happened?" Shibuki asked

"It appears that one of our ninja had a little too much sake, and tried to kill Fuu but his plan back fired and he is now dead. I placed them both in a genjustu before destroying the body" The ninja informed the village leader.

Shibuki shook his head, "Well who is the boy?"

"He is an orphan who I sometimes see watching the ninja practice. It seems he and Fu have become friends." The ninja replied

That caused Shibuki to smile, but then his face turned serious, "I hate to use her friend like this but maybe we can use the boy as a way to protect Fu. We have him trained to have only one job, protect Fu, we make him a guardian not only of her but of the Seven Tails as well. What do you think?"

"I believe it is a good plan, but who do we have train the boy?"

"Contact the Hidden Leaf village and see if they can spar a ninja two at the maximum." Shibuki said. The ninja nodded before he disappeared. Shibuki turned toward the two children sleeping in the chair cuddled up together. It brought a smile to his face before he turned serious once more.

 _I hope you both understand why I did this, and I hope I am doing the right thing._ The leader of Takigakure thought.

 **8 Years Later**

A 16 year old Masao was running through the forest trying to find his target. It had been a grueling eight years for the young man, the week after he sent his request the Hidden Leaf sent two ANBU to personal train him. It was training akin to torture the two full grown men broke the young boy down, they put him through hell with endless nights of practicing taijustu and casting justu's until he couldn't move. But in the end it was worth it because what emerged was an A-rank if not low S-rank ninja. It was less than a month ago that the ANBU had left, deeming him ready to complete his mission on his own, and his mission was to protect Fu. Speaking of Fuu she to hand under gone training in the past years as well. Well most it was around helping control the Seven Tails charka, she was also trained in taijustu and her wind justu was second to none now. The boys cheeks turned slightly pink thinking about his charge and friend. The two had grown close over the past eight years, but he didn't know what their relationship really was. They had shared a few quick pecks on the lips, and most nights they fall asleep in each other's arms to tried from the days training to go to separate beds.. What did that make them?

Masao was brought out of his thoughts by a wind justu that he barley dodged. He looked up and saw Fu smirking while flying in the air above him.

"You it is still unfair how you can simply fly." Masao said smirking back

Fu stuck her tongue out, "Well about you do something about it?" She challenged

Masao's smirked increased as he made high signs, "Earth Style: Earth Pillars" He said

At once pillars of earth emerged each one higher than the last. The next moment Masao had jumped off the highest pillar and swung his sword at the girl. He was able to slightly clip one of Fu's wings, and as she started to fall Masao grabbed her and slammed her into the ground below.

"It appears I win Fu" He said

Said Jinchūriki smirked as a tentacle of red charka appeared around her body and grabbed Masao and slammed him into a tree.

"Right Seven Tails charka. Should have thought of that" he said as Fuu walked over to him.

"It appears _I_ win." Fu said with a smirk before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Now come on lunch then a nap." She said happily as she dragged him back to the treehouse.

The treehouse had remained the same the only addition being another bedroom for Masao. The two returned and had a quick lunch and he retired to his room, he landed on his bed and closed his eyes. A few moments later he felt added weight on his body.

He smiled as he spoke, "You have a perfectly good pillow in your room."  
Fu pouted, "You make a better pillow." As she snuggled deeper into Masao's arms.

A few minutes later he heard a soft snoring and soon he too fell into a calm sleep.

Only to be awoken moments later by an explosion near the village.

 **I will leave it on this cliff hanger for now. The final part should be out in a day on two. Please give me your thoughts in a review, and if you enjoyed this then check out my other stories. As always thank you for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **AN: Langue Warning because of Hidan**

 **Guardian of the Beetle**

 **Chapter 2**

After hearing the explosion Masao quickly grabbed his gear and after giving a Fu a quick peck on the cheek he headed toward the village.

Hidan's smile grew as he slathered yet another ninja. Lord Jashin would definitely be pleased.

Kakuzu shook his head at his "partners" blood lust. They were here to capture the Seven Tails, and it's not like this village had any bounties they could take.

Hidan was about to bring down his scythe on another person when it was blocked by Masao's sword. Both ninja jumped back. As Hidan landed next to Kakuzu.

"Who the fuck are you?" The cultist asked

"Why are you attacking the village?" Masao

Hidan turned to Kakuzu, "Did this fucker just ignore my question?" Hidan smirked, "Well it doesn't matter if you're dead. For JASHIN!" The immortal shouted as he charged at Masao who blocked his scythe with his blade. The two ninja dodged and blocked each other for a few moments until Hidan got frustrated, "Is dodging the only thing you can do pussy!" He shouted.

In response Masao disappeared in a burst of speed and the next moment the cultist felt his heart pierced by a sword, it was followed by his body getting kicked into a tree.

 _One down one to go_ Masao thought as he was suddenly consumed by a ball of fire.

A few feet away Kakuzu looked over at his attack, only to here a battle cry and see Masao jump out of the flames, his right fist covered in rock and he felt the impact as he was punched in the face. Sending him flying away. Masao was only able to a breath before he felt something behind him. He turned to see Hidan away scythed raised above his head, his eyes widened.

"IM IMMORTAL BITCH!" He yelled as his scythe came down on the undefended young ninja, only to be blow away by a wind attack by Fu who landed next Masao.

Hidan landed next to Kakuzu, "Now who the fuck are you?"

Kakuzu shook his head, "That is our target the Seven Tails you dumbass."

"What is with these two?" Fu asked

"I think there're immortal, the guy with the scythe is for sure, I'm not sure about the other guy. I the best we can do is get them to retreat follow me lead." Masao said as he started making hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Spike Field"

Kakuzu felt the increase of charka and jumped an instant before the dozens of spikes impaled in him. Hidan was not as lucky as his body was immobilized because of the spikes.

"FUCK!" The Cultists shouted

Kakuzu ignored his partner as he saw the Seven Tails flying toward him. He went to move only feel himself being grabbed from behind. He looked behind him to see Masao holding him. As he saw blades of winds coming toward him from the Fu. Thinking quickly he used his arms and flipped Masao in front of him to take the attack. Only to see the boy smirk as he dispersed into a pile of rocks. Kakuzu was hit by the wind blades and thrown into a tree and he felt one his hearts get destroyed, but before he could make a move Masao appeared in front sword raised and he stabbed Kakuzu unknowingly destroying another heart. In desperation Kakuzu smacked Masao away as he landed next to Hidan who had just got his himself off the earth spikes.

"They destroyed two of my hearts, it is best if we retreat." Kakuzu said

"Fuck that I want that fuckers blood for Lord Jashin." Hidan demanded

"Screw your god our survival is more important now move." Kakuzu said as he disappeared

Hidan stared at Masao, "Next time we meet bastard I'm giving your soul to Lord Jashin." With that he too vanished.

A moment after the missing ninja left Masao collapsed. The next thing he knew he awoke in the hospital, and he also felt a weight on the bed with him. He turned to see Fu snuggled up against him.

"She refused to leave." Shibuki spoke from a chair in the corner. "You have been out for two days." He then took a deep breath. "The council has all decided that both you have to be exiled for the fact that you brought S-rank ninja to the village. All your things have packed and are at the village entrance when you are ready to leave. I'm sorry." The village leader's gaze turned to Fu. "Take care of her." Masao nodded as Shibuki left the room.

It was few hours later that the two found themselves at the village gates there things sealed away.

"Where will we go?" Fu asked

Masao took her right hand and smiled, "We will head to the Hidden Leaf, and if they don't expect it, well we'll find something all that matters is that we stay together."

Fu returned the smile as they headed down the path to the Leave Village.

 **Well that ends this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and leave me your thoughts in a review. And if you enjoyed this than please check out my other stories. As always thank you for the support.**


End file.
